


All I Want

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas and the boys have a gift for each other. (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's kitty_fic who asked for "Merlin/Arthur, All I want for Christmas is you".

"And there is the McDermot file put away," Merlin said with a smile. He turned to Arthur. "Would that be all, sir?"

Arthur blinked, pen poised over the Christmas card he had been writing to Merlin. He had been hoping to have it written sooner, of course, but he hadn't quite found the right words. It was only a stupid card, but somehow, Arthur wanted it to mean more. He wanted Merlin's eyes to lit up when he read it and then for it to grow soft with...fondness? Love? And now it was the day before Christmas Eve, the last day of the year for the office as they all were given ten days vacation. 

Arthur had thought about telling Merlin sooner about how he felt. He had ever since he had realized how utterly and stupidly head-over-heels in love he was with Merlin. And it shouldn't be difficult, not for Arthur. True, he'd never been in love (or so he now knew), but he had had no trouble telling his boyfriends and girlfriends how he felt, had no problem demonstrating himself. 

Merlin was different. From day one--when he came in for his interview--to how he handled being Arthur's secretary--Merlin's organization skills were lacklustre--to his looks--too lanky and geeky, a far cry from the model like people Arthur had previously dated--Merlin was different. He wasn't from anywhere near London, his family wasn't notable for anything, he'd never attended the more prestigious universities, he preferred coffee over tea; yet nevertheless, Arthur was hopelessly smitten.

"What have you got there?" Merlin asked, tilting his head. "Another thing to file?"

Arthur clapped his hands over the card and smiled tightly. "It's nothing. Ah, if the McDermot file is done, you're free to go home."

Merlin frowned, but nodded. He picked up his coat and jacket where he'd put them after they'd gone to get dinner. As he began to put it on, he said, "Oh, I almost forgot." Arthur blinked stupidly as Merlin leaned forward on his desk. "Your Christmas present."

Arthur blushed. "My present? But--I didn't get you anything." _Yet. If a card counts as a present._

Merlin nodded and blushed himself. "Yeah, but the thing is, it's also a present to myself. I mean, I know it's cliche, but, Arthur, you're all I want for Christmas. So don't worry about not having gotten me a present because this is for us both."

Arthur didn't have time to even try to figure out what Merlin was talking about because in seconds, Merlin was kissing him. Half desperate, half shy, it was an awkward kiss that was too messy and at the wrong angle. Arthur wrinkled his nose as it ended. "We're going to have to practice that." His entire face heated up as he realized what he said and what it meant.

But Merlin lit up like a...well, like a Christmas tree. "Lots of practice?"

Arthur nodded and wrapped a hand around Merlin's neck. "Lots. Come on, let's start right now."

Merlin giggled and willingly leaned down, tilting his head opposite from Arthur. This time, the kiss felt perfect. Which was far better than some crummy card anyway.


End file.
